Total Drama High: The New Year
by MissyTrancy
Summary: Sequal/Spinoff To Total Drama High: Freshman Scarlett seems like a typical Bookworm. But with her "Friendship" with villain wannabe, Max, and her obvious joy watching him suffer; there might be a dark side to her. And the sarcastic and witty Noah might just be onto something. This Story picks up during the school year after the summer events of the last chapter of the prequel.
1. The First Day

**Chapter 1**

Scarlett smirked to herself as she perfectly placed the bun in her hair. "There we go," she spoke as she grabbed her new textbooks and walked out the door.

"Have fun," her mother said to her right before she waltzed out to the bus stop.

"Depends on if anyone has anything to actually teach me," was all Scarlett had to say before she went out of the house.

As she approached the bus stop, her eye began to twitch; she'd caught the unpleasant image of purple-haired, cackling neighbor, Max. "SCARLETT! There you are!" Max took notice of her nearly right away. "What took you so long, my sidekick?"

"Side…kick…" Scarlett quietly grinded her teeth as that word echoed through her head. "I was preparing a perfect image for school." She did her absolute best to keep a calm image. After all, Max was the only person her age that live on this specific street. And being an introvert like Scarlett, she had no other peers to talk to.

It really was unfortunate, having the person you hate the most be the only one you can even remotely call a friend. If only others understood the genius level of Scarlett's brain. But, alas, there was no such person at this point in her life. "Well, you took too long doing so," Max said. "You wasted a perfect opportunity to exact _EVIL_ onto the world!" Max exclaimed, pouting.

"Must you enact your 'evil ways' onto the world every time we see each other?" Scarlett sighed, obviously annoyed.

Max gasped, as if he had heard the most grotesque or shocking thing ever. "Sidekicks should NEVER question their master!" he told her. This statement caused the young red-head to clinch her fists.

"Oh look, the bus is here," Scarlett let out a deep breath, hoping in silence that Max does anything BUT sit near her. The hope was crushed, however, as the oblivious man sat right beside her.

Max cackled and taunted the others on the bus, along with the ones who came on after they did. Scarlett used ALL of her energy just to refrain from strangling the idiot right then and there.

"We're here, let's go," Scarlett grumbled, practically pushing Max off of the bus. "Time to find our classes."

"Time to torment the teachers with my EVIL-ness!" Max let out a maniacal laugh as he thought of poorly planned ideas, such as purposely fail tests. Of course, Scarlett knew he'd just end up going back and correcting all the mistakes he did. Maybe his plan of drawing insulting pictures of his teachers would do the trick. Hopefully Max had a tiny bit of artistic talent.

"See you later, Max," Scarlett growled, leaving the boy to laugh at himself. He didn't even notice when she was completely out of sight.

"What? Scarlett?" Max muttered once he was done laughing. "Sidekick, where'd you go?" he looked around but saw nothing of the girl. "Scarlett!" he whimpered as he began to run to find her.

Scarlett arrived to her first period, calculus, and sat at the front center. It was un-eventful and boring once it started. Just like how she imagined it to be. Her second hour, chemistry, was just the same. The only thing she 'learned' was the names of her fellow classmates. Of course, she didn't care to remember a single one of them.

Her third hour was English III. Now this class, she knew she'd like either way; she liked reading, no matter what the genre or topic. She a waited as the teacher gleefully introduced himself, then asking about the students. Scarlett willing opened her mouth and spoke of all of her favorite stories and genres.

"Ooh, can you say NERD?" one of the female students sitting behind her snickered as Scarlett gave off her large list of beloved books.

"Well, if you can't, you might need to go back to pre-k," another student, a male, spoke with a heavy amount of sarcasm in his tone. "It's a pretty simple word."

"Ann-Marie, please keep from bullying other students," the teacher hissed. "And Noah, don't put gasoline on the fire."

"Yes Sir," Noah yawned and gave a mock salute to the teacher. The boy then buried his face in a book he'd pulled out at the beginning of class. The teacher let his retort go and just went on with the class.

"I'm sorry, Scarlett," the teacher turned to the little red-head, encouraging her to continue to tell the class about herself.

"I've finished," Scarlett told him. "There's no need for me to continue on conversing, there are still others here who haven't spoken up yet."

"Alright then, Noah," The teacher accepted her response. "Tell us something about you."

"I'm Noah," he said, the classroom then fell silent as they waited for him to say something else.

"AND?" the teacher said after a minute of nothing coming from Noah.

"And what?" Noah scoffed. "That's it."

"You're just telling us your name?" the teacher questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"What else is there for you to know?" Noah shrugged as he slouched in his chair.

"Just tell us at least one thing about you," The teacher seemed to be getting agitated with the young man.

"Okay, let's see. Ooh, here's a shocker," Noah yawned as he sarcastically wiggled his hand in the air with false anticipation. "I actually READ."

"Really?" the teacher clinched his jaw as a response to Noah's retort. Scarlett could tell that that her desk neighbor was getting on the teacher's last nerve.

"Really, really," Noah gave a taunting smirk. "Now you can move on to the next person."

The teacher opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by the bell.

"Looks like we're done here for the day," Noah stood up, grabbed his bag and his book. "I'm off to lunch, see ya' tomorrow."

"We'll finish the introductions tomorrow," the teacher announced to the rest of the student body. "Go to lunch."

"Before I go, could you tell me where the gymnasium is?" Scarlett asked the teacher.

"It's just on the right side of the cafeteria," the teacher told her with a smile. "You'll see it as you go to lunch.

"Thank you," Scarlett nodded in gratitude and waltzed out of the class.

The teacher was right; Scarlett didn't even have to make the effort to look for the gym. The big sign above the doors was extremely hard to miss.

"Alright then," Scarlett muttered and went to the cafeteria to eat her lunch.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Max screamed as he caught sight of her.

"Crap," Scarlett muttered to herself as the purple haired male sat by her.

Scarlett immediately shut Max's voice out, only giving a nod here and there so he wouldn't know she was ignoring him. As soon as lunch was done, she quickly got to her feet and walked out of the cafeteria. Max was right behind her. "Max, go to class," she told him as she entered the gym.

"I am, Scarlett, this is my fourth EVIL class of the day," Max informed her.

"You've got gym?" Scarlett grudgingly turned to face him, doing her best to hold back the twitching her body wanted to commit. "Right now?"

"Of course," Max huffed. "A true villain would never NOT exercise."

Scarlett rolled her eyes as she internally made fun of his current physique. "I bet," was all she had to say.

"I'm telling you," a familiar monotone voice boomed in the room. "I'm seriously allergic to running. It's a life-or-death thing."

Scarlett turned to where the voice originated and sure-enough, Noah stood there, getting on yet another teacher's nerves.

The coach was demanding him to show some effort this year. He even threatened Noah's grades as incentive. Noah came back with several witty remarks as the two spoke. "JUST GO TAKE A SEAT!" the coach demanded, nearly loosing it.

"Okay, okay, Mr. Touchy," Noah muttered, taking a seat in the bleachers.

"COME Sidekick! We must sit as well!" Max marched over to the bleachers, causing Scarlett to feel humiliated just by having to be associated with him. She could hear the quiet snickering and laughter of the other student all too clearly.

The coach then informed the class on what he expects from them all and where the lockers were. He continued on with telling them what they would be doing in the class, which everyone already knew EXACTLY what would be going down in the class.

After he had finished speaking, he gave the last thirty minutes to the students and let them do what they wanted; he brought out basketballs and other sorts of the sports related instruments for the jocks and active students to play with.

"Come, sidekick! We much observe our enemies! EVIL must always know how their surroundings work!" Max announced and rose to his feet. Scarlett began to slowly stand up as well, having nothing else to do and knowing full well that Max would not leave her alone; but the book-worm froze in mid-motion as she witnessed Max miss a step and tumble down like a boulder. She barely held in her laughter as he was then carried away to the nurse.

"Ouch," she heard Noah snicker.

"Will he be alright?" Scarlett asked the coach once he came back from the nurse's office.

"I believe so," the coach told her. "It looks like he's only received a small sprain."

"Oh, okay," Scarlett said with a forced smile. "How unfortunate." She muttered once she went back to her seat.

"Not fond of the guy, huh?" Noah spoke up after hearing her last retort.

"What gave it away?" Scarlett scoffed, not even attempting to deny her distaste for the Neanderthal.

"Oh, I don't know, it's definitely NOT the thousands of dagger-wielding glares or the amused expression you had when he fell," Noah shrugged as he oozed out the sarcasm.

"I would never," Scarlett pretended to be in denial over the matter. "I could never loathe someone as pathetic and annoying as that thing."

"If you hate the guy so much, why are you around him?" Noah asked, slightly intrigued.

"Boredom," Scarlett sighed, slouching forward for a split second as she let out a breath. "I'm not exactly a person people are drawn to."

"Is it because you talk too much?" Noah teased the girl.

"We'll go with that," Scarlett said, bashing her eyelashes in an innocent manner.

"Okay then," Noah said, arching an eyebrow as he grew suspicious of her answer.

"Is this class almost over yet?" Scarlett muttered. "I want to get through my last two classes and have today end."

"You and me both," Noah added.

The two of them sighed as the impatiently sat there and waited for the bell.


	2. Going Home

_**Author's note: Hey guys, I just wanted to inform you on the roles of the main characters (Max, Noah, Scarlett and (eventually) Mal. First, Scarlett: although her true evil nature WILL happen, she will still be a protagonist. Second, Max: He has a less of a role than the others will but he is a protagonist. Noah: He is the main protagonist. Mal: he will be the main antagonist. But, in my story, instead of being one of Mike's personalities, he will be Mike's twin instead. **_

**Chapter 2**

Finally, she got through her last two classes, world history and creative writing, and was finally about to head home. And Max WASN'T with her this time as he ended up either going home or to an actual hospital due to his injury. She didn't know which one it was nor did she care. She was just happy to have him gone for now.

"Pardon me," a tiny blonde girl gasped as she and Scarlett collided. "I'm sorry."

"It was inevitable, neither of us could see one another due to the both of walking too close to the wall causing us to be blinded by the corner which we had to pass by," Scarlett shrugged her shoulders and pushed up her slightly fallen glasses. "There's no need for an apology."

"Oh," the pale blonde stuttered, failing in her attempt to hide the un-easiness she felt. "Okay."

"Dawn, You doing okay?" a freckle-faced male came and stood by the blonde. "You don't look too well."

"I'm fine, Scott," the girl, Dawn smiled and locked arms with the boy. "Goodbye Scarlett." The two then rushed off.

Scarlett watched the two as they left with a curious look on her face. "How in the world did she know my name?" she pondered to herself, knowing full well that the girl wasn't in any of her classes. "No time to just stand here, I need to get to the bus," she muttered as she hurried to the bus loop. "NO!" Scarlett exclaimed as she saw that the bus had already left.

The girl paced back and forth as she tried to figure out exactly how she was supposed to get home at this point.

"NO, Izzy, I WILL NOT be riding with you and Owen!" Scarlett spun to see Noah being carried by a cackling ginger-haired female. "LET GO!" he was obviously struggling to be released. "I've got my own ride dammit!"

"Hey, do you guys know where the nearest public bus stop is!" Scarlett called over to them.

It seemed to have given Noah an idea. "Izzy, put me down," Noah demanded calmly.

"But you'll runaway!" Izzy pouted, not liking the idea of her bestfriend leaving her.

"But look, I've gotta give my new friend a ride home," Noah said motioning towards Scarlett.

Scarlett attempted to listen in, but with the distance between her and them and with how soft they were speaking, she couldn't hear a single thing.

"She's a friend?" Izzy gave a quick glance of curiousity over in Scarlett's direction.

"Definitely; and plus, I'm a junior. We wouldn't be good upper classmen if we just let a poor defenseless freshman wonder god knows where alone. What if something bad happens? Sure, you could give her a ride, but what about Eva? Didn't you invite her to ride with us too?" Noah said.

"Yes, but," Izzy began to think.

"She needs a ride," Noah told her. "I could give her one and then I can ride with you guys tomorrow."

"Promise?" Izzy questioned.

"Cross my heart," Noah promised.

"Okay," Izzy placed the boy down. "Go be a good friend." She sang and hopped off.

Noah approached Scarlett. "Go that way," he said, pointing to the opposite side of the parking lot.

"What?" Scarlett was confused.

"Come on," Noah said, his voice a little more panicked as he began to gently push the fellow bookworm in the direction he had been pointing to. "We gotta go before she changes her mind!"

"Okay, okay," Scarlett muttered, heading to where he told her to. She suspiciously got into the passenger seat of his car. "So what was that about anyway?" she asked once they got on the road.

"Izzy is insane when she drives, Owen is flatulant 24/7, and Eva is an aggressive backseat driver," Noah told her, his eye heavily twitching as he remembered all the times he nearly suffocated from Owen gas. "They're good guys, but I HATE being in the same car as them."

"They must be better than the one guy I know," Scarlett muttered, folding her arms as she thought of ways to get rid of Max once and for all. "Turn right at the next light."

"So what's with all the hate for this guy?" Noah inquired.

Scarlett let out a deep breath. "He calls me his sidekick. Do you KNOW how insulting that is to someone like me?" she practically screamed. "ALL THE THINGS I'VE DONE AND I'M MERELY A SIDEKICK!?"

Noah was taken aback by the terrifyingly grim look on Scarlett's face. "You've gotta CHILL," he told her.

"You'd think I'd get better recognition by this point," Scarlett muttered, looking out the window.

"Crap!" Noah slammed a foot on the breaks as they were cut off by a shiny black car. "Oh, don't let him notice me." Noah attempted to sheild his face.

"Someone you know?" Scarlett questioned.

"Mal," Noah muttered, pointing to the side of the car tha was currently infront of him. There was a red printing of the word 'Mal' on it.

"Not a friend?" Scarlett asked, seeing the terror in his eyes.

"No one's friend," Noah shivered as he thought of all of the interactions he ever had with Mal. The dirtbag had given him so many swirlies, hazed him, and pummeled him. "He's a horrible person." Noah soon let out a sigh of relief as the car sped off.

"Thanks for the ride," Scarlett said once they reached her home. "I appreciate it."

"Thanks for being my skapegoat," Noah chuckled before he drove off.

"Mom, I'm home," Scarlett announce once she went inside the house. "I'll be in my room studying if you need me."

"Did you have a good day?" her mom's boomed.

"It was quite pleasant," the young girl answered and then shut her bedroom door for solitude.


	3. Suspicion

**Chapter 3 **

"Seriously, this hinders my EVIL plans," Max referred to his ankle brace in a pout as he and Scarlett got of off the bus.

"So sad," Scarlett muttered with intense sarcasm. As the two walked past the school parking lot and toward the building, the red-head took notice of a familiar black vehicle. "Hm," she muttered, giving it a glare before turning towards Max. "You'll find out some way to enact your schemes," she gave him faux encouragement. This caused Max to laugh as loud as he could and boast about how cruel he was. "See you later, Max," Scarlett grumbled and walked off once Max began to monologue.

"Scarlett?" Max muttered once he was done with his speech and took notice to her disappearance. "AGAIN?!" he ran off to unsuccessfully search for her before the bell rang.

The first two hours of school went by just as they did the first day. But, she somehow still had hopes for her third class.

"Ooh, yay, POEMS," Noah spoke in monotone and waved his hand up with fake enthusiasm. "Best day EVER."

"Just, do your assignment, Noah," the teacher spoke.

"Although it's obvious that you are enjoying yourself," Scarlett whispered over to her fellow classmate. "It's statistically inevitable that if you keep along this path, you will break him and he'll retaliate with punishing the entire classroom for your actions. Therefore, it will result to your ultimate downfall as you would be shunned and ridiculed by the entire class. I would also prefer NOT to be punished by your immature behavior."

"So, you want me to be nice to the guy?" Noah seemed disappointed.

"No," Scarlett quickly brought down his interpretation of her words. "I just want you to schedule your taunts in a more elaborate way that would allow our instructor to keep his sanity."

"Okay," Noah said, finding her request reasonable. "I can do that."

"You best hope you do," Scarlett said. As she spoke, her expression twisted into a terrifying scowl; it was long enough for Noah to take notice of it but short enough so that no one ELSE had seen it.

Noah turned away from the girl. Something told him it was not a good idea to cross her.

"Goodbye, Noah," the mysterious bookworm said as the bell rung.

"Bye," Noah said, a bit chocked from his suspicion. He watched as the girl left. Doing this, however, had caused his desire to distance himself change into curiousity.

This girl was definitely hiding something. Something she was desperately trying to keep hidden. He had to know. "Scarlett, hold up!" he called after her.

"What is it?" she turned to face him.

"Do you want to eat lunch with my group?" he asked once he caught up to her.

"I'm sure I'd be imposing," Scarlett replyed as she pushed her glasses up.

"They like meeting new people," Noah told her. "Well, most of them do. So it's no problem."

"I'm not sure," Scarlett seemed to be getting skeptical of his offer.

"It'll help you avoid your purple haired problem," Noah used Max as his last resort excuse for her to eat lunch with them.

"That's true," Scarlett muttered. She began to think to herself.

Was he up to something? He had to be. But what in the hell would he be after concerning Scarlett? Is it because of what she said? Was he figuring her out already? Did she let her true self out a little too much and a little too early? Dammit, he had to be onto her. What else could it be?

"Okay," she gave in. She had to do something to shake him off of her tail. "I'll join your group."

"Cool," Noah led the way to their typical table.

"NOAH!" Izzy exclaimed as she pounced on the dark haired boy. "It's been so long!"

"It's been a day," Noah grumbled. "Now get off. Oh, and this is Scarlett," he attempted to shove the hard-headed female off of him.

"I remember you!" Izzy said once she noticed the other red head. "You're Noah's friend from yesterday! The one who needed a ride!"

"Ah, yes," Scarlett nodded in confirmation. "That would be me."

"You're smart aren't you?" Izzy cackled as she observed how the young girl stood and dressed.

"I believe so," Scarlett said, trying extremely hard to scream for the other girl to back away.

"Cool," Izzy laughed. "Sit down!" she then forced both Noah and Scarlett to take a seat.

"Alright then," Scarlett muttered. "I shall re-introduce myself; I am Scarlett. I'm also a freshman, although with my intellect I'm fairly certain I could easily get into any college I so please at anytime I want. But I chose not to, as a way to give myself a normal life and not the life of a daily-pestered genius." Scarlett could taste the irony in her own words. She knew she was already living the latter life.

"I'm Izzy," The older ginger spoke. "This is my boyfriend, Owen."'

"Hey-urrrp," Owen burped out a greeting.

"Eva," Izzy pointed to a dark-haired and very muscled female.

"I'm eating," she said with a glare.

"Cody," Izzy pointed to a frail, wimpy looking brunette male. "He sat with Heather last year but he got kicked out so he's sitting with us now."

"Hi," Cody gave a bashful, but kind, wave towards Scarlett.

"Harold," Izzy pointed to another nerdy-looking fellow.

"Sup!" Harold waved.

"And Leshawna!" Izzy pointed to the last member of their group.

"Hey girl!" Leshawna grinned.

"A pleasure," Scarlett said.

Scarlett felt better during lunch this time. Max hadn't found her. In fact, Max didn't seem to be in the cafeteria at all. Well, anyway, she was glad that he didn't bother her as she attempted to show her new 'friend' that she was an 'innocent' bookworm and nothing more.

"Your friends are definitely interesting," Scarlett told him once they headed to gym. "An intriguing bunch of people."

"Yeah, I guess they are," Noah shrugged.

Of course, Scarlett wasn't actually that fond of them. She found them to be barbaric and utterly uncivilized. Although, she guessed that atleast that Cody guy was decent. He was probably the most normal of the group.

"Sidekick!" Max had finally turned up inside the gym.

"What happened to you?" Scarlett questioned once she saw the bruises and red marks that were all over the thorn in her side.

"Some man attempted to out-evil me," Max huffed. "He failed obviously, but he got some decent blows in before I gave him a cruel talking-to!"

"Oh, really?" Scarlett grumbled. "SO glad you're okay then." She spoke with sarcastic venom.

"I've been standing too long," Noah muttered. "I'm sitting now."

"As am I," Scarlett sighed.

"BUT SIDEKICK!" Max gasped. "We must find a way for revenge."

"What's to get revenge over?" Scarlett questioned him. "He didn't even out-evil you."

"BUT he did TRY, Sidekick," Max exclaimed. "This MAL needs to pay!"

"Mal?" Scarlett's interest was peeked.

"Have you gone deaf?" Max growled. "Yes, I said MAL."

"Oh god," Noah sighed as he saw the smirk plaster on Scarlett's face.

This was not going to end well.


End file.
